


Untruth

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (or not), Comfortween 2020, Confessions, Day 16, Denial, Double Drabble, Fear, Feelings, Injury, M/M, Near Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: This, just like everything else he has said, is a lie.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Comfortween 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Untruth

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. I Need You To Know  
> For the prompt _confessing deep secrets because of delirium or fear they won’t survive._
> 
> Or in Loki's case, confessing them in a sense - yet also not.

“How ridiculous you look,” Loki sneers –

Or tries to sneer. Thor is so silent, so still. Loki’s efforts are wasted; it feels undeniably foolish to continue. It’s not the same without a reaction, after all.

“I still stand by my point,” Sighing, Loki perches stiffly on the edge of a chair next to the bed Thor lies in. He doesn’t look like he’s sleeping.

_Loki_ is the ridiculous one – glancing at the unconscious man forces him to swallow a sensation like knives in his throat. There’s certainly no reason for him to feel _pain_.

“You’re always so dreadfully inconvenient,” The hiss scrapes out of him, his fingers forming claws. They fasten around Thor’s motionless hand as if to squeeze, yet fail to do so.

Instead, for some reason, they hang on. Clinging to Thor as if the contact can revive him somehow.

“I don’t even know why I’m here.” This, just like everything else he has said, is a lie.

His eyes burning – the air here is so full of healing spells it makes them itch – Loki pulls a knee up to his chest and gradually settles back in the chair.

He stays until the sun rises and Thor stirs.


End file.
